


Baby Steps

by sharkie335



Series: New Things Can Be Fun [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Held Down, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony asks for something different from Steve.  Steve finds that he’s more than happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kink_bingo for my square “held down.” Thank yous go out to nialla42 and shaenie for reading this over for me!

If Tony didn’t stop pacing soon, Steve was going to kill him. He knew that Tony was the master of hyperactivity, but usually he was able to focus it into something that served a purpose. This time, it was aimless, and it was driving Steve nuts.

On his next pass across the room, Steve reached out and snagged Tony’s sleeve. “Okay, that’s enough,” he said. “What has gotten you all keyed up?”

Tony blew out a long sigh, but didn’t pull away. ”So, remember when we started sleeping with each other?”

Steve blinked in surprise. “Is this a trick question? Yes, of course.”

“I may not have been _completely_ open with you about my preferences.”

It took Steve a second to parse out his meaning, but when he did, he dropped Tony’s arm like it had burned him. “You don’t like what we do?” he asked, trying to reconcile Tony’s words with his obvious enjoyment in bed.

“No, no,” Tony said, moving closer. “It’s not that I don’t like it. It’s that I’d like more.”

All Steve could do was stare. This conversation was making no sense to him. “What?”

Tony chewed his lip for a moment. “You know, this part would be easier if you were as big a slut as I am.” Before Steve could get defensive or jump on Tony for calling himself a slut, Tony continued, “You’re a big guy, Steve. A lot bigger than me. It would be great if you took advantage of that, y’know?”

“You want me to - what? Force you?” Steve’s head was spinning. 

“Not... force, per se,” Tony said. “Just don’t hold back, maybe. Worry a little less about getting me off, a little more about yourself.”

“I don’t understand. What’s in it for you, then?” Steve could admit to himself that Tony’s words were giving him a little twist of shameful desire in his belly. He didn’t exactly like that fact.

“Oh, trust me, I’ll enjoy it plenty,” Tony reassured him.

“I think I’m going to need a little time,” Steve said. “Just - “ He didn’t finish the sentence, unable to describe what was going on in his head.

Tony reached out and gave his bicep a squeeze, which brought disturbing images to Steve’s head, but when he met Tony’s gaze, all he saw was concern. “If you’re not good with it, all you have to do is say,” he said seriously. “I love our sex life as is. This would just be a bit of spice to an already tasty dish.” 

Steve didn’t know what to say to that, so he nodded. When Tony lowered his hand, Steve left the room, already deep in thought. On his way out the door, Tony said, “You might want to talk to Jarvis before you decide. You know he won’t lead you wrong.” Steve paused long enough to nod again, and then closed the door behind him.

Not knowing what else to do, he went to the kitchen to make some coffee. Like other drugs, caffeine had no effect on him, but the heat through the cup was soothing. Sitting down at the table, he stared into the cup as if the liquid would give him the answers that his brain wouldn’t provide.

When he’d first had to adjust to the new him, he’d broken more than a few things and left more than a few bruises on the USO girls. He could remember seeing those bruises with a sickening level of clarity. No one had ever said anything to him - no one _had_ to. He’d just known that it was _wrong_.

The level of control necessary to prevent those bruises meant that he could never just let go. It was one reason he enjoyed sparring with Thor and even Tony when he was in the Iron Man armor - he had to work really hard to hurt them. A careless punch was unlikely to do much damage.

But that seemed to be what Tony was asking for. Steve knew intellectually that Tony had done... a lot of stuff. And he was certainly old enough to know what he liked. Steve didn’t even have to worry that he’d somehow done something to coerce this.

Lifting the cup, he discovered that the coffee was lukewarm at best. Standing, he dumped the mug out in the sink and went to his room. It felt empty, which wasn’t a surprise, since nine nights out of ten he slept in Tony’s room. But this wasn’t something that he wanted anyone to hear.

Checking that the door was locked, he looked up at the ceiling and said, “Jarvis? You have some time for me?”

“Always, Captain Rogers,” Jarvis answered. “What can I assist you with?”

“Um, were you listening? You know, earlier?”

“I assume you mean your conversation with Sir?” Jarvis asked delicately.

“Yeah.” Thank god Jarvis was a computer. He wouldn’t have been able to have this conversation with a human. “What do you think about it?”

There was a second of hesitation before Jarvis answered. “I think that it is not the riskiest thing that Sir has done.”

“Well, yes, Iron Man - “

Jarvis interrupted. “This is not the riskiest thing that Sir has done _in bed_.”

Well, that stopped Steve pretty effectively. He managed to ask, “What do you mean?”

There was another moment of hesitation. If Jarvis had been human, Steve would have thought he sounded embarrassed. Good. That made two of them. “Captain Rogers, Sir has always been something of a risk taker. This has led to some less than ideal decisions in who he has taken to his bed and what they’ve done there.”

“But why would he do that?”

“Simply because he enjoys it,” Jarvis said. “There may be a deeper meaning there, but it is not for me to judge. As we both know, you would not do Sir an actual injury, which makes you a better choice than some he’s made, frankly.”

Well, that was the god’s honest truth. “Does he like getting hurt?” Steve asked tentatively. That was something he was _not_ okay with.

“I do not believe so, Captain Rogers.” Jarvis paused, and Steve could practically hear the unvoiced sigh. “Some of his previous partners have overstepped their bounds, and they have not been invited back. However, there is little doubt that Sir _does_ enjoy some things that are frequently associated.”

“Like what?”

“Sir’s male partners have almost all been larger than him. I believe that he enjoys the size differential. Among other things, he appears to enjoy when his partner is aggressive, such as holding him down.”

Held down? That was something Steve thought he could probably do. Aggressive in the bedroom would probably take a little work - he wasn’t naturally so - but it didn’t seem out of reach. “That seems too simple, Jarvis.”

“It _is_ simple, Captain Rogers. And yet it is something I have seen Sir enjoy greatly. Perhaps you might try it and see where it takes you?”

Steve felt stupid and inexperienced since he was thrown by something that seemed so easy. He still wasn’t sure what it said about him that he was seriously contemplating this. But it seemed like a simple thing that had the potential for a huge pay off. Besides, Tony had bent over backwards to give Steve everything he wanted in the bedroom. Couldn’t he do the same?

Also, he knew that Tony’s word was good. If he tried and discovered he couldn’t do it, Tony wouldn’t push. It was worth a try. “Jarvis, where is Tony now?”

“Sir is in his rooms.” Jarvis sounded pleased, as if he knew and was pleased by Steve’s decision.

He thought about just staying put for the night, and then trying it out tomorrow. He realized, however, that he’d just make himself crazy if he didn’t just go for it.

Tony’s room was just down the hall from Steve’s, so Steve didn’t really have time to second-guess himself. When he knocked, Tony opened the door almost immediately.

He looked disheveled, like he’d been running his hands through his hair, and the relief on his face was palpable, even if it disappeared quickly. “Hey, Cap,” he said and the false nonchalance was obvious to Steve.

“Can I come in?” Steve asked.

Tony looked even more nervous, but he stepped aside so that Steve could get in.

“Cap - “

“Tony -” They both started talking at the same time, but Steve shut his mouth faster. Gesturing for Tony to continue, he tried to keep calm.

“Steve, you know that it’s no big if you don’t want to try this, right?” Tony asked.

“But I do,” Steve said. “Want to try, that is. I can’t guarantee that I’ll be all that good at it, though.”

Tony’s face relaxed into something that Steve would call relief. Steve didn’t really have much time for it to register it though, because Tony was already reaching for him. “Really?”

“Really,” Steve said, feeling familiar warmth spreading through him. “But I want one thing first.”

“What?” Tony asked.

“A kiss.”

A slow grin spread across Tony’s face. There was no hesitation as he stepped closed and tilted his head back so that Steve’s mouth could meet his in a soft kiss.

It only stayed soft for a moment, and then Tony moaned into Steve’s mouth. The sound was like flipping a switch, and Steve wrapped his hands around Tony’s sides, hitching up his t-shirt so that he could touch bare skin while sucking hungrily on his tongue.

Tony’s hands slid up Steve’s back, clutching at the back of his shirt, as he let Steve have his way with his mouth. Wanting to feel more of Tony on his skin, Steve broke the kiss and backed away, yanking his shirt over his head. Then he got an idea, and eyed Tony carefully.

He was wearing a plain black tank top, not one of his band shirts, but just to be sure, he asked, “You like that shirt?”

Tony grinned, as if he had an idea of what Steve was thinking, and said, “No,” while shaking his head.

“Good.” Steve reached out and grabbed the cotton. A hard pull, and the shirt tore right down the front, bringing the arc reactor into plain view. “Fuck,” Tony said, bringing Steve’s attention back to his face, and the expression there - the unbridled lust and want - pulled him forward as if it was a magnet. He bent a little so that he could take Tony’s mouth in another kiss as he pushed the shirt back and off.

He wrapped one hand around Tony’s bicep and the other slid down his back to his ass, pulling him forward and up against Steve’s body. There was no question that Tony was enjoying this - his cock was pressed hard against Steve’s thigh as he groaned. 

Steve wondered for a moment if he could get Tony off just like this, kissing him and letting him ride Steve’s leg, but Tony wasn’t the only one who was hard and aching.

He kept kissing Tony as he guided him back to the edge of the bed. Normally he would have turned them and fallen on the bed, letting Tony do whatever he wanted. This time, though, he pushed Tony down, following him so that his body bracketed Tony’s, pinning him to the bed.

“Oh, god,” Tony groaned. “You’re a fucking natural.”

Steve didn’t say anything. He just rocked his hips against Tony; the friction sending delicious sparks down his spine. He knew he could _definitely_ get off like this, and that sounded like a really fucking brilliant idea.

But Tony turned his head to the side, so that he could no longer reach his lips. Before Steve could panic, he said, “Hell, Steve - you’ve _got_ to fuck me. C’mon, give it to me.”

It took a whole lot more self-control than he expected to roll to the side, his hands already busy at his fly, undoing the zip and pushing them down and away, while toeing off his shoes. It only took him a few seconds, but Tony still managed to get naked before Steve, and he was twisted, reaching for the lube in the nightstand.

As soon as Tony was on his back again, Steve tucked a pillow under his ass and then rolled over him. He straddled one of Tony’s thighs and knelt up so that he could wet his fingers. Trailing his fingers over Tony’s balls, which were already pulled up tight, he found the tight entrance he was looking for.

Normally he’d be slow and careful, even though Tony told him repeatedly that it wasn’t necessary. This time, though, he didn’t hesitate, pushing his finger in as deep as it could get in one stroke. Tony groaned as Steve twisted it, getting him slick, before pulling back and going back with two.

Tony started begging, “Please, Steve. _Please_. I’m good, don’t need any more prep. C’mon. Fuck me with that fat cock of yours. _Please_.”

Steve tried to ignore him, determined to make sure that he wasn’t going to hurt him. Being aggressive was one thing. Pain was something else entirely. But he was only human, and as Tony continued to beg, his resolve broke.

He pulled his fingers free and shifted over so that he was between Tony’s legs. Slicking up his cock was almost too much, but he managed to hold on to his control tightly. “You sure?” he asked.

“Fuck, yeah,” Tony said. “ _So_ very sure.”

He leaned forward, lined up his cock with one hand, and started to push in.

 _Holy god_ , Tony was tight around his cock, so hot and tight and perfect. As he worked his way in with short strokes, Tony took a deep breath and let it out, relaxing as he did, and Steve slid in a whole lot faster than he meant to.

Tony echoed his groan, and he started to move his hips slowly, angling for Tony’s prostate. Tony’s hand on his face startled him a little, but he stopped and met Tony’s eyes. “Come on, Steve,” he said. “Don’t worry about me – just let go.”

Steve pressed his cheek into the caress for a moment, before pushing Tony’s hand down to the bed. Wrapping his hands around Tony’s biceps, he anchored them to the bed as he pulled out almost all the way. “You sure?” he asked again, and Tony grinned at him, his eyes hot, as he nodded.

It was almost more than Steve could stand, and he shoved his way back in, deep and hard. Tony thrashed beneath him, groaning in pleasure, as Steve started to fuck him in earnest. He didn’t let up, not even as Tony howled to the ceiling. Instead he just fucked him, hard and fast, and _oh, so good_. “You’re so good, Tony,” he gasped as his hips moved, forcing the words out. “So tight, so hot. God, now that I know this, I’m going to do this all the time. Just pin you down and take you over and over again.” They were so different than the things he normally said, but Tony’s reaction proved that he was on the right track.

Tony was sobbing for air, rocking his hips up, bringing them to meet each of Steve’s thrusts. His cock was pressed between them, leaking against Steve’s stomach. Normally he’d slow down, wrapped his hand around Tony, gotten him off first. But that didn’t seem to in line with what Tony wanted. He wanted to check, though “You want me to touch you, Tony? Want me to make you come?”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Tony cried out. “No, just take what you want, as hard as you want. I want you to.”

“What if what I want is to make you come?” Steve said. He slid his hands down to Tony’s wrists, and used his grip there to reposition Tony’s arms so that they were above his head, and he could pin them in place with one of his own. 

Tony tugged hard, trying to free his hands, and when he couldn’t, he groaned. “God, Steve,” he said. “God, enough talking. Just _fuck me_.”

Steve laughed a little, riding his own wave of pleasure. Leaning down, he took Tony’s mouth in a crushing kiss, and started to fuck him even harder.

His orgasm was just a little out of reach, so close that he could see the shape of it. All he needed was a little more... Suddenly, Tony clenched down hard around him and groaned. It pushed Steve over that line, made him cry out into Tony’s mouth as all his nerves fired, pleasure flooding his brain.

It took him a minute to twitch through the aftershocks that rolled through him, but when he finally got some sense back in his brain, he realized that Tony still hadn’t gotten off. “Sorry,” he mumbled, mouth still not working quite right.

“It’s all right,” Tony said, his voice tight with need. “Just, please, I’ve been good. Please give me your hand or something. I’m so close.”

He pulled out and turned to the side, but kept Tony’s hands pinned to the bed. He bit his lip and fought back the blush as he whispered in Tony’s ear, “Maybe I want to keep you like this. Hard and wanting and ready for me, until I’m ready for round two. You know that doesn’t take me long.”

He had no idea where the words were coming from, but Tony didn’t seem to care about that. In fact, Tony whimpered - fucking _whimpered_ \- and his cock twitched, clear fluid dribbling from the tip and pooling on his belly. Steve slid one of his fingers from his free hand through the liquid and brought it to his mouth, licking it clean. “Next time?” Tony asked. "I need it so bad.”

“I bet you do,” Steve said, his free hand wrapping around Tony’s cock and stroking it quickly, just the way he knew Tony liked it. It didn’t take long - maybe half a dozen strokes - and he was coming, striping his chest and stomach.

As soon as he finished, Steve let go of Tony’s wrists and pulled him into a tight embrace, hiding his hot face against Tony’s shoulder. “Was that okay?” he asked.

“That was _perfect_ ,” Tony said.


End file.
